


Dirty Laundry

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Dirty Laundry

Socks are wonderful things.  


They keep your feet warm in the winter as best they can, and are the perfect antidote to cold covers late at night. You can slide across a freshly waxed floor best when wearing socks, and they’re always handy to have at Christmas time, when one needs to hang something on the mantle.  


Albus Dumbledore was well aware of the many virtues of socks, which is why he had so many pairs of them.  


Of course, because he had so many of them, there was often a pile of dirty socks in the back of his wardrobe, waiting for him to give them to a House Elf to clean. Yet, Albus knew better.  


If he waited long enough, they simply walked themselves down to the laundry. And there is nothing as amusing as watching neon pink and green toe socks step around a flustered Potions Master.  



End file.
